1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brush for massaging head skin, and more particularly, to brush for massaging head skin, designed to allow bristles to contact head skin as widely as possible for effectively massaging head skin and activating tissues of head skin, thereby preventing hair loss and stimulating hair growth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Alopecia is a condition in which hair growth stops at a head skin portion and hairs fall off from the head skin due to malfunction of skin tissues. Alopecia has recently become severer, and various kinds of diseases, stress, abuse of therapeutic drugs or shampoo, and environmental pollution as well as hereditary factors are often given as reasons for the alopecia.
Alopecia is caused due to shrinkage of hair follicle by poor blood circulation, resulting from capillary contraction.
Although hair transplant surgery is used as a measure to solve the problem of alopecia, it is costly and requires a long period of treatment. For stimulation of hair growth, there have been used hair growth promoters or ingestible medications, which are, however, only partially effective in continuously preventing alopecia and in promoting hair growth.
Brushes have been used for prevention of alopeica and promotion of hair growth, however, conventional brushes mostly have a rectangular or elliptic body part, and are generally configured such that teeth of the brushes are fixedly inserted into fixing holes. The basic principle of the conventional brushes is to stimulate head skin and activate hair root such that the hair is brushed as many times as possible, thereby preventing alopecia and promoting hair growth.
However, the conventional brush is flat, only some of brush teeth contact the head skin at a curved portion of the head, e.g., the vertex. Thus, the efficiency of a contact between the head skin and brush teeth (bristles) is low, deteriorating a massaging effect for stimulating head skin.